


Early Morning Shopping

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Fjord wakes up to something heavy falling on his face.





	Early Morning Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> so does fjord or doesn't fjord have spell components

Fjord wakes up to something heavy falling on his face.  
  
He then scrambles, yells, falls off of the bed and onto the hard wood floor, flails a little bit more and finally stops. Nott is standing next to him, trying to keep from laughing out loud and failing, but otherwise it's just his room. Caduceus is gone and Nott is fully dressed, hair in braids and bright yellow pigment on her eyes.  
  
“You are such a mess.” She says. “I keep being amazed by how easy it is to scare you.”  
  
“You dropped something. On my face.” He says.  
  
Where is it- whatever it was? He looks around and when he doesn't find it on the floor, he sits up. A leather pouch a little smaller then his head is laying on it's side in between his mess of sheets.  
  
“I sure did. It's afternoon, by the way. Like two already. Wild night?” She leans on his bedpost, elbow on the wood, face in her hand. “With the Wild Mother?”  
  
Fjord rubs his eyes, rubs his face. She's grinning at him, her sharp teeth shining in the dull afternoon light of the clouded city.  
  
“No.” He says. What did he do last night- got a little bit drunk with Beau on the balcony and then stumbled into his room and blabbered on and on about every single thing he and Beau talked about to Caduceus in excruciating detail. Gods, that's embarrassing- and then Caduceus tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead like he was four and- Gods that's even more embarrassing.  
  
“Hm- Sounds like a maybe to me. You're blushing. You turn this pretty forest color.” She leans off of the bed post. “I'm sure Caduceus thinks it's very cute. I know Jester does.” She jumps out of the way of Fjord extremely lazy kick. It wouldn't have even reached her.  
  
It for sure wouldn't have done any harm either.  
  
“What do you want?” He groans, because this is embarrassing. He's embarrassing. Why doesn't Beau warn him about stuff like this?  
  
“I bought you stuff. So you don't end up fucking us over.”  
  
“What-” She just points at the bag and he reaches for it, stretching a bit. It's filled with- a whole bunch of weird shit- “Is this a prank?”  
  
“They're spell components. If I wanted to prank you I'd ask Jester to draw dicks on your face. And she'd totally get away with it because you sleep like a corpse, has anyone ever told you?”  
  
“No.” He looks back down at the bag again, pushing vials, clumps of fabric and loose wrapped objects that he should probably spend a decent amount of time on instead of a quick glance on his floor.  
  
Which he's still on, incidentally.  
  
So he stands up.  
  
“Nott, this is-” He expects an interruption, doesn't get one. “This is really nice of you. Thank you.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” She waves a hand. “I only got it for you because I was getting stuff for Caleb.”  
  
“I'd never assume you'd do it because you like me.”  
  
“Yeah. Is the incense fine- or did it get crushed because-” He glances down again, somehow missing the bundle of thin sticks and a tiny row of matches to light them with. “I will go and punch that guy in the face.”  
  
“They're fine.”  
  
“Because he was such a dick.”  
  
“You can punch him anyway, if you want.” She probably wouldn't right- no she absolutely would. “But it's fine- thank you again, really.” He pulls the drawstring closed.  
  
“Yeah whatever. Jester and Caduceus are making lemonade in the kitchen. Because it's two in the afternoon. Remember?”  
  
“Ha ha.” She grins, flips him off and heads down the stairs, making as much noise as possible.  
  
It fits well on his belt, right next to the sheath of his sword.  
  
The pouch matches his armor.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
